Captured
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Lucas gets kidnapped. What do these people want with him? Will Ness rescue him. Ness X Lucas


**Author's Note: Here's another inspired story I made. Inspired by bubblecandyrock(one of my** **favourite authors)'s story "Kidnapped?". Hope you enjoy it. :3**

 **Shippings: Ness X Lucas**

Lucas slept peacefully on his bed. He was dreaming of him and Ness on the Sunflower Fields together. Watching the flowers bloom.

His dream was cut short when he woke up just to see two people dressed in black surrounded him. One of them flipped him over to make him face the bed. Lucas began to struggle, as cries for help came out from him. Trying to wake his older twin, Claus, up. Lucas' screams were muffled, due to him facing his own pillow.

The blond boy started to feel coils of rope tying his hands behind his back. Another coil of rope tied his legs together. One of his captors flipped him over again, making him face his other captor.

"P-Please.", Lucas whimpered. "Let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone about this."

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Both his captors ignored his pleads of mercy, and took out some cloth. One of them balled-up the cloth, and shoved it in his mouth. They tied another one around his mouth, keeping the first one in. Yet another cloth was added covering Lucas' mouth, at the same time muffling his cries further.

"Mmmph…" The blond boy struggled as tears fell down his face. Then a blindfold was tied over his eyes. The two captors carried Lucas back with them. What did these people want with him? Is this some sort of prank? 'Cause if it is, it's not funny to him at all. Few minutes had past, and Lucas has no idea where he's being taken.

He made a quiet "Mmf!" as he was being tossed lightly onto the floor. He heard a camera flash. He heard nothing after that. Looks like he's left alone for now.

"Hmm…", Lucas whimpered, laying down on the floor. This feels like a living nightmare. Being trapped in an unknown place, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. He hoped that someone will find him.

~~~time skip to this afternoon~~~

"Hey! Ness!", Claus said as he approached the raven haired boy. "Do you know where my brother is?"

"You mean Lucas? Well, no not really.", replied Ness. "Why you ask?"

"When I went to his room, he was gone. I don't know what happened. Can you please help me find him?"

Ness nodded, and started to help Claus find Lucas.

~~~time skip~~~

Half an hour has past. The two also got help from Toon Link and Villager.

"He's got to be somewhere.", said Toon Link. "This is not like Lucas. He's too afraid to go all by himself in dangerous situations."

Claus saw a photo on the ground, then picked it up. His heart almost stopped when he saw what's on the photo. "Guys!", he shouted. "Look!"

The other boys ran over to see the photo. It was Lucas bound, gagged, and blindfolded in a closet. 'That place.', Ness thought to himself. 'I think I saw that before.' Without telling, the raven haired boy ran off.

Few minutes later, Ness was in the school. Not that much people are in the school during weekends. He curled up his fist, ready to rescue Lucas from, whoever left him there in that condition. He found the closet door, and opened it slowly. Then he found Lucas curled up on the floor.

"Lucas!" Ness rushed over towards the blond boy and took off the blindfold. Lucas' eyes fluttered open, tears of relief fell.

"Nmms."

"Lucas. Are you alright.", asked Ness as he took off the gag.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine.", replied Lucas. "How did you know where I was?"

"Your brother saw the picture of you tied up, and we panicked." Ness hugged Lucas. "I'm just glad you're safe." Once he was done untying his friend, they both left the closet.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Lily watched a recording of the two. Fangirling. "Thanks for helping me with this.", she said to her brother Paul.

Paul smiled at his sister.

"Lucas looked so cute tied up like that.", said Taylor. "I know right.", replied Elle.

"Maybe you can help me do the same thing with Fox and Falco.", Lily said as she smiled innocently.


End file.
